Our First 10 Years
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Duo's and Heero's thoughts on their first 10 years together as a married couple. ENJOY.
1. Duo

**I don't own the characters of Gundam wing. The chapter was inspired by the song 'When you say nothing at all' by Ronan Keating. I make no profit from writing and/or posting this story.**

* * *

10 years.  
10 wonderful years spent with you; loving you, cherishing you; and yet I am still amazed with the very fact you chose me.  
It hasn't been all sun and roses. We fought, we argued, we ignored each other, but we made it through, even though people doubted us, even though they told us the odds were against us.  
They told us we were too different; too stubborn.

But look at us; married and already counting 10 years together.

We proved them wrong, didn't we?  
I still remember the day we got married. It was just the guys, Sally, the reverent and us and it was the best day of my life. The smile you gave me was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Your eyes were practically glowing and I felt like crying from happiness.

I could feel your hands shaking all through the ceremony and your voice broke a few times. I was shaking as well. My voice broke more times than I cared to count. At one point I just started crying.

You just leaned forward and kissed my tears away.  
Later you told me you were close to tears as well, but I couldn't believe you. The perfect soldier crying?  
Not gonna happen.

Our first night was truly wonderful. You showed me that it doesn't have to hurt; that it can be beautiful and loving. That first night was perfect. YOU were perfect.

There were no masks between us; no more secrets. From that day it was just the two of us truly getting to know each other; we truly became one.

Sometimes it seems that words aren't needed between us. I always know you're there. I know how you feel. I know you secretly observe me; I know you worry constantly about me. Just like you know I worry about you. You know what to do or say in any moment. You know how to make me laugh; you know how to make me relax.

And yet there are still surprises. Every day we learn something new.

And there's so much left to learn.

At work we drive people mad with how in sync we are. We're constantly dancing around each other. We finish our work faster than anyone; we're more efficient then most of our colleagues. They just don't understand that we do so to have more time for ourselves and our friends.

During your missions I work myself stiff, because I worry so much. The very thought I could lose you drives me insane. But the moment you'd come back I would be calm again. Just hearing you were on your way back would make the lump in my throat disappear and a smile come to my face.

* * *

**Try as they may they can never define**  
**What's been said between your heart and mine?**

* * *

I know you worried about me as well, but it wasn't until after a mission that nearly ended my life that I found out just how much you worried about me.

According to you my partner deserted the mission when shit hit the fan. I don't really remember much. All I remember is waking up in the hospital with you beside me. You looked like your world was about to fall apart. You were ragged and had bags under your eyes, your eyes looked dull and you were crying.

A moment later I was in your arms and you were shaking like a leaf. You cried in my shoulder whispering of your fear and pain, how happy you were I woke up, how you never wanted to see me like that again.

I knew it wasn't my fault but it hurt; it hurt to see you like that. So broken and sad.

All through my recovery you were right there beside me, holding my hand. I had to learn how to walk again and you were with me through it all. When it became too much you whisked me away into Quatre's winter home in Switzerland. You made me smile again. You made me believe in myself again.

And I fell in love with you all over again.

After we came back you had to go back to work and I went back to therapy. You knew I was making progress, but I never told you how much of a progress I've made.

It was on our 5th anniversary that I've shown you I could walk again.  
Your eyes, your smile, and the way you hugged me and spun me around, it's still cut in my memory.

I could see just how happy you were for me; for us.

I still need a cane from time to time, and I'll never go on field missions again, but Une placed me in the Tactical department. I still remember the welcome back party you and the guys organized.

3 years later Une took me as her secretary. At least I didn't have to sit on those hard metal chairs at the tactical department and listen to rookies brag on and on how they'll overshadow the former Gundam pilots.

Around the same time you left active duty and started training the antiterrorist teams. Who better to train future antiterrorists than a former terrorist, right?

Our lives became a pleasant routine and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I would give up everything for you; willingly lose my own life for you. But more than anything I would live for you; live to welcome you home every night. Live to have you caress me and kiss me and love me.

I would go through hell and back for you, just to be able to look at you and see you smile at me.  
Just to have you pass beside me on your way to the kitchen and pass with your hand over my shoulder just to reassure yourself that I am here. Even 5 years after the mission you still do that from time to time.

* * *

**The touch of your hand let's me know that you need me.**

* * *

I don't know what to do or say to show you how much I love you; but between the two of us words just aren't needed.

A smile, a touch, a look and everything is said.

* * *

**You say it best, when you say nothing at all.**

* * *

I love you.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? :D :D**


	2. Heero

**I don't own the characters of Gundam wing. Inspired by the song 'Lullaby' by Dixie Chicks. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

I never thought I'd find someone I could call my own. I was raised to be able to stand on my own, raised to live for the mission, raised believing I wouldn't live long enough to find happiness and love.  
When the first war started I went, knowing I would die at some point. I was ready to die, really. Ready to die for the mission; for the colonies.  
It was all that really mattered to me.  
And then I met you.

* * *

**Life began when I saw your face.**  
**And I hear your laugh like a serenade.**

* * *

Sure, our first meeting leaves much to be desired, but in the middle of the attacks, the fights, the bloodshed and the chaos you came like a blessing, although at that time it didn't seem so.  
At first I didn't know what to make of you. You were everything I was taught not to be and yet everything I wanted to be.

I tried to push you away. All through the war I tried to keep my distance but it didn't work.  
You tore through my shields and made a place for yourself in my heart and to be honest I didn't mind; I didn't mind at all.

After the first war we split ways. I must admit it was my fault entirely (although you'd kill me if I ever said that out loud). I thought I still had an obligation towards Relena. You knew how I felt and you let me go.

Sometimes I think you should have been a bit more selfish, but then it wouldn't have been you. And I wouldn't have known exactly what I was missing out on.

When I called you in for the second war you answered immediately and the feelings I had for you, the feelings I was still denying at that point, grew even more.

You may have tried to hide it, but I could see you cared for me and I didn't want to let you go; not this time.

But, sadly I made a mistake. Again.

When I woke up in Relena's arms I felt horrible. I felt like I betrayed you and I left.

3 months later you joined the Preventers and tracked me down. When we met you literally kicked some sense into me. Even with J's genetic enhancing I wore the bruises for two weeks. Never the less I came back with you.  
I joined the Preventers as well, although we weren't allowed to work together on Missions. I do believe that after some time Une regretted not putting us together.

We soon moved in together. I thought I knew you well, but after one night I found out something that almost made me go ZERO. When you told me you were raped during the first war I almost went mad. I wanted to hunt down every living OZ bastard out there and make them pay.

I didn't know who I was angrier at, them for doing it to you or at myself for not noticing it when it happened. The thought you had to go through it alone made me hate myself more than ever.

And you? You just smiled at me and hugged me and told me that you loved me.

Then I didn't understand why you said that. I didn't understand how you managed to smile at me and hug me.

But now I do.

You allowed me to hold you, and I promised we would go slow in everything. I thought we had all the time in the world. I was happy just being allowed to hold you. I loved the feeling of holding you close to me. I enjoyed waking up beside you.

* * *

**Tomorrow there'll be so much to do,**  
**So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you.**

* * *

It took time, but each day brought something new and I honestly didn't even notice just how far we've gotten in very little time.

We were 19 when I asked you to marry me. I can still remember it.

I was going away for a solo mission. I had very little data and there were too many 'what if's' to make either one of us comfortable.

You, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre came with me to the shuttle-port to see me off and we could all see you were out of yourself with worry. I was about to board the shuttle when something made me look back. When I saw your tear stained face I let go of my bag (and broke my laptop) and ran over to you.

When you jumped in my arms the words just came out.

I believe I said something like: "Pick our rings. The moment I come back I'm going to marry you."

Not the brightest of my moments, but the smile you gave me and the absolute peace and joy that made my heart swell when you said yes were well worth it.

I was almost late for my shuttle, but like I said it was well worth it.

The mission went well and I kept my word. A week after I came back from the mission we found ourselves saying our vows. It was just you, me, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Sally.

And you were beautiful.

It was the first time I've seen you in anything but red and black. Quatre practically pushed you into sand colored dress pants, matching turtleneck and white dress shoes. The white scarf around your neck made your hair and eyes stand out perfectly, but the smile on your lips made me realize that I made the right choice.

We led a good life.

Une still refused to put us together, even though both of us had more and more missions gone wrong. The people we were partnered with were mostly rookies. Rookies that tried to overshadow the Gundam Pilots every chance they got. Une didn't want to hear our complaints; something about senior agents helping juniors and other crap. We knew the whole thing would blow up in our face one day and it did. Sadly it was you that got the worst of the burn.

It wasn't pretty.

I wasn't there when they brought you in, but when I saw Quatre's pale face and Trowa's shadowed eyes I knew it was worse than I ever thought. It was the first time I actually felt real fear and the first time I actually doubted in our promise of forever.

Those were the worst 3 weeks of my life. I spent every waking hour by your side, hoping, praying for the first time in my life to any higher power that listened not to take you from me. 3 weeks of hoping and praying and holding myself together the best way I could, but when you opened your eyes and looked at me I broke.

I cried for the first time in my life.

I was there through all of it. The operations, the therapies…

It hurt me to watch you struggle; it hurt because I couldn't help you in any other way but to be there for you. When you broke down I took you to Quatre's winter home in Switzerland (with his blessing, of course).

Just the two of us.

We came back feeling better and you were smiling again with renown strength. You continued with your therapies and I had to go back to work. I knew you were making progress, but I didn't know how much exactly.

We were celebrating our fifth anniversary when I found out you managed to walk on your own again. Quatre rented a hotel suit for the 6 of us and when you walked into the dining room with that huge smile on your face I do believe I fell in love with you all over again.

You didn't quit the Preventers and neither did I, but you moved into the Tactical Department and became my Handler; my eyes and ears on the field. From then on I was partnered with Wufei. Une realized that a Gundam pilot could only work with another Gundam pilot. After a particularly taxing mission a few years later Wufei transferred to Homicide and I agreed to train the recruits.

When I told you that you just smiled and said: "Who better to train future antiterrorists than a former terrorist?"

You didn't want to quit the Preventers and not long after my transfer you became Une's secretary. She practically blossomed and the whole HQ buzzed with gossip after she publically named you 'her lifesaver' and 'the best secretary ever'. You were just happy you didn't have to sit in 'those hard metal chairs' since your legs still hurt from time to time.

We didn't even turn and 10 years passed us by. Now that I look back it actually surprises me how far we've come.

Many told us we wouldn't make it; that we were too different, too stubborn.

But we proved them wrong.

No one knows me better than you do, and there is no one I could love and respect more than I love and respect you.

* * *

**How long do you wanna be loved?**

* * *

There are times when I wake up afraid that you died on that mission. I wake up covered in cold sweat, shaking in fear, but all it takes is a passing glance or a touch and I'm alright again.

You're still with me and no matter what it takes I'll make sure it stays that way.

And now as I look at you while you sleep, all I can do is say 'Thank you'.

Thank you for loving me, for understanding me, for accepting me the way I am.

And thank you for keeping your promise; your promise of forever.

Because even though forever isn't nearly enough with you by my side; knowing you will never give me up...

When I look back at everything we went through, I can only look forward to what awaits us in the future.

So thank you, Duo. Thank you for the promise of forever.

* * *

**Is forever enough; 'cause I'm never, never giving you up.**

* * *

**THE END**  
**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
